I can't help it!
by Squishicus
Summary: Reiko lost her grandfather around 11 years ago, and when she meets Jack, her life is never gonna be the same.


"Hahahaha!!!! Grandpa, tell me the story again!!" chirped 7-year-old Reiko. Her Grandpa chuckled. "Again?" Reiko nodded with delight. Grandpa leaned back in his chair and heaved a cough and began his tale.  
  
-Once upon a time, there was a young farmer boy named Will. He was a grandchild to the goddess, a rare beautiful child. His mother was the goddess; his father was a man that worked at the farm that Will lived on. When Will was seven years old, he lost a valuable item, his locket, when he was running from a band of thieves, but got cornered to a wall and no one ever heard of him since. Many people in search of riches look for this locket, because within it contained the picture of the goddess and a glowing medallion. A small one, mind you, but still a medallion. It gives wishes; unlimited amounts of wishes, to the person that finds it. No one has ever found it.-  
  
"The end!" Reiko smiled and squeaked with delight. "Grandpa, do you think I'll ever find it??" "Maybe, Reiko, if luck is true." Reiko crawled into bed and fell asleep, dreaming of that story and what it would be like if she was in control.  
  
Reiko shot up the next morning. A yell was heard from downstairs and she ran as fast as her small legs would allow her. She gasped. "GRANDPA!!" "Maybe your little girl knows something! Hey missy." Reiko backed away. These were bad people! She thought.  
  
"Wha'dda want with my Grandpa!? You're hurting him!!"  
  
Grandpa motioned for her to leave this farm and never come back, but she didn't. She yelped. "LET GO O' MY GRANDPA!!!!!!" She threw a little book at the bad man's foot. He glared. "Don't mess wit Joe, girly." "LET HIM GOO!!!!!!!" He threw the book back at her. She yelped in pain and ran as her Grandpa instructed. She took along a little book, however. One that shared pictures of memories.  
  
Subchapter Numero Uno! Awaken!  
  
16 year old Reiko woke up. Her eyes were swelled with tears. She had been having that same dream for the last 5 days. She had to go back to the farm and see her Grandpa again. She packed her things and took off. The little book was in her left hand and her baggage in the right. She stared out the airplane window.  
  
'Grandpa.hold on, I'm coming.'  
  
She finally arrived at the farmhouse. It looked old, dusty, creaky, and abandoned. She entered the house, afraid of what could lurk in the halls. She slowly opened the door. It still looked occupied. she hoped. The door creaked and she slowly stepped in. Cobwebs hug from the corners and off the walls. She walked into the room where her grandpa was last. A piece of old paper was lying there. She stared at it, afraid to pick it up, but more afraid of a spider coming out to bite her. She instead, blew off the dust and read the note.  
  
No wait, that wasn't a note.  
  
That was what her grandfather told Reiko to keep forever. She must have dropped it. She picked it up and then heard a squeak from upstairs. She ran up there, tripping over herself now and then, but she ran fast. Reiko opened the door and saw her room. The walls still had little dancing chickens on then, but the bedspread was all ruffled and the pillow wasn't fluffy. When she had lived there, it was more lively and happy, now it was a wreck. You couldn't even see out the windows. She cried. "Grandpa.."  
  
"Are you alright, miss? I heard something coming from the house and-"  
  
She turned around. A boy, about her age with deep jade eyes and brown ruffled hair was staring at her.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
  
She looked at her bear sitting right where she left it a long time ago.  
  
"My grandpa lived here and told me to flee when bad people came into our house. I came back when I heard my grandpa needed me in a dream I've been having."  
  
"You too?"  
  
She stared at him.  
  
"You've been.dreaming of me?"  
  
"Well, I don't know for sure. I think so, but a girl ran away from home, found a life in the city, then came back to conquer her fears. then. she met me."  
  
Reiko stared.  
  
"Maybe fate brought us to this house."  
  
"You look a little, in-need-of-a-home.. Wanna stay with me?"  
  
Reiko smiled.  
  
"Thanks for the generous offer, and I'll accept."  
  
"I also run a farm."  
  
Reiko blinked.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, its got cows and chickens and sheep, my dog."  
  
"Can we go?"  
  
Reiko happily hugged the person that she met then blinked again and blushed slightly. When she looked at his face he was as red as a tomato, his face was priceless. She sweatdropped and sighed.  
  
"May I inquire your name?"  
  
"Its Jack. Jack (Frost) Kend."  
  
Reiko and Jack walked to Jacks farm, where they started out together. Chapter 2; Running the farm  
  
Reiko looked at all the out of place things here and sweatdropped.  
  
"Jack, do you mind if I help you with this?"  
  
Jack nodded  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Reiko picked up every chicken without trouble and herded the cows and horse into the barn. She put the chickens in their coop and fed them. She even fed the dog! She worked on the weeds and planting, and before anyone knew it, the farm was clean, and ready for work again! Jack was amazed. What Jack couldn't even do in about a year or two, Reiko did in 3 days! He was gathering the food and animal food and all that good stuff. He smiled, as he didn't half to do all the work he did before, and Reiko was happy to do it. The boys of the little village were all over poor Reiko, and she could hardly leave the farm without getting her butt slapped by drunkards. She hardly left the farm, and sent Jack out to get the things since the girls didn't slap his butt-she hoped. She wanted Jack to be safe, and she was doing this so he wouldn't get dizzy or drowsy. Jack, secretly loved her though. She looked so cute in the rays of the sun and when she made lemonade for them to drink, because Jack still had to work too. Reiko was like a maid, except Jack couldn't ever think of her that way.  
  
Reiko, one day, went to see the goddess. She was still having that dream, about her and this boy. She entered the spring , but saw Kai and the Goddess talking.  
  
".I love her, can you make her love me back?"  
  
"I can, but will I, I don't know. I can give you something to make her like you. It's a ring of power, her mind will be all yours and she'll forget everything she knows and focus on you. is that what you want?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The goddess handed him the ring.  
  
"Well, go put it on."  
  
The Goddess pointed to Reiko. Reiko was staring, shocked and ran. Kai ran after.  
  
"Soon, you will be mine!" He said with a hiccup.  
  
Reiko was then pulled into a bush. Kai stood there, looking for her. He ran around and turned another way. Reiko was scared. She leaned closer to her rescuer and fainted. The person smiled and took her off to the tent by the pond.  
  
"ey...hey...Reiko..."  
  
Reiko woke up, feeling rather hot. She saw her best friends face, Cliffs. Tears crawled into her eyes,  
  
"Cliff, why is Kai doing that!?"  
  
"Shhhhh.."  
  
Cliff slowly just played with her hair, but he did that anyway.  
  
"Calm down. Jack's coming to take you back to the farm."  
  
Reiko nodded and hugged Cliff. Cliff hugged her back and rubbed her back.  
  
"Its ok, Reiko. calm down.."  
  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
  
They both looked at the door and saw Jack, who looked angry at Cliff.  
  
Reiko stared.  
  
"Jack, don't get mad at him, he was comforting me-"  
  
He slapped her. It was obvious he got the call while he was at the bar, drinking.  
  
Reiko fell over, rubbing her cheek.  
  
Cliff pushed Jack out of his tent.  
  
"Jack, stop."  
  
Jack simply smirked.  
  
"She'll be mine soon enough."  
  
Jack pulled off a zipper and Kai came out of that costume, kicked Cliff aside and took a dizzy Reiko with him. She called at Cliff weakly.  
  
"Cliff........."  
  
Her eyes closed and she was knocked out.  
  
R&R no flamies 


End file.
